kabuki_akiyama_zfandomcom-20200213-history
Pets Reunited
Pets Reunited is an episode of the series Kabuki Akiyama Z of season 1. Synopsis Three dogs were adopted by Team Akiyama and the rest of the animals gets kidnapped by Dr. Fuji. Plot The beginning of the episode is when it is raining in the city of Junhattan in the night, two boys were chasing an injured boxer dog trying to kill him. The dog managed to lose them, but he feels sad that he doesn't have a home yet. The next scene shows a small Yorkshire Terrier pup getting out of a dirty box and walks downtown Kanzuki Squares trying to look for someone who can adopt her, every person walked by her and she begins whimpering. The the last scene shows a small fat pug feeling hungry and fatigued, he sees a homeless man and begs for to him to share his his food. The man, disgusted and stubborn, walks away, the pug begins howling. All of the three pets were discovered by pet rescuers and were taken to the animal shelter. At the shelter, the rescuers brings the dogs in to be examined. The boxer dog got a wound on his paw, the veterinarian puts a bandage until he can heal and an animal worker brings him to the dog's lounge with the other dogs and puts him in a cage cell. The Yorkshire Terrier gets examined next and was put in her animal cell. The pug was last to get examined and he felt hungry, one of the workers gives him doggie food and was put in his cell. In the morning, the Akiyama family comes in to adopt a pet. Edna speaks to the clerk in the front to adopt a pet for the family, the clerk asks what pet do they want. Otto decides they can have cats, which Annie tells him what happened before when they were "animal-sitting" them. (Which the flashback shows the cats enraged and insane attacking the team and Edna, even using a spray can making words like "We cats are evil"). Kabuki then decides that they can have a dog as a pet, Gena decides that they can have puppies as pets. The clerk accepts the choice what they made and tells them you can have more than one dog when they're heroes. She tells them where the puppies and dogs are, Kabuki and Otto goes in the dog kennel, Gena and Annie went to the puppy kennel. In the dog kennel, Otto looks at raging and stubborn dogs. He finds a perfect dog, but it snarls and scares him. Kabuki spots an innocent dog who was feeling unhealthy, Kabuki unlocks the cage and pets him, Otto finds another perfect dog but sees Kabuki consoling the boxer. He tells him that the boxer dog is the only one he cares of and becomes mindful, the boys agreed on adopting the injured dog and brings him to the lobby. The girls were finding a cute puppy, Gena finds a poodle which it snarls and dislikes her (hysterically offending Gena). They both overheard two puppies whimpering and howling, Gena finds a Yorkshire Terrier pup in the cage, she opens the cage and comforts the puppy herself. Annie finds a pug in a cage howling, she opens the cage and comforts him. The girls decided to adopt the puppies and bring them to the lobby, the brothers and sisters rendezvous together and Edna. Kabuki and Otto names the big dog, Toshio, Gena names the Yorkie, Mochi, and Annie names the pug, Yoshi. Edna takes a big picture with her children and the dogs, there was a woman coming in with a cat and the dogs chases it. The Akiyama family (and the woman who goes after her cat), goes after them and tries to avoid any obstacles in their way. At the Akiyama's house, Kabuki removes the bandage and the cone from Toshio. The girls and Otto already washed Mochi and Yoshi, it was Toshio's turn. Kabuki washes him, and he feels hyper like the dogs. On the next day, the Akiyama family went shopping in Pawing Paws to find some dog supplies to fit their dogs. And the rest is taking them for a walk, training them, dressing them up like superheroes, and Annie giving them powers. Toshio's main powers are super-strength like Kabuki, but he has flight to fly. Mochi's main powers are phasing through walls and camouflage to be hidden. Yoshi has a superpower and it's basically replication like Annie. All dogs have super smell as a superpower. Characters Main Characters * Kabuki Ramirez-Akiyama * Gena Ramirez-Akiyama * Otto Akiyama * Annie Akiyama * Edna Ramirez-Akiyama * Toshio * Mochi * Yoshi * Dr. Fuji * Seiji and Keiji Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes